Moonlight Academy
by tacobell
Summary: American school for witches. Follows four friends on an adventure to find who they really are and have fun with each other. full of fun and magic...romance. rated T for language and just in case other things. R&R! CHAPTER 7 IS FINALLY UP!
1. Chapter 1

AN – only my second fic, first one I got writer's block. This isn't just my story, it's a story that me and my friend MoGo have been working on, and so credit goes to both of us.

…….. – POV change

'.' '.' '.' '.' – scene/time change

Disclaimer – the idea for the school and houses, etc. goes to Rowling, and the name and powers for Piper inspired by Charmed; everything else is purely me and MoGo's.

Happy reading!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Waking up with a sigh, Trinity looked to her night stand and stared at the letter laying open flashing it's silver shiny writing. She looked toward her closet seeing the large trunk that held everything the letter told her to have, and the uniform she'd have to wear sat on top of the over-sized box mocking her. "Oh joy, Moonlight Academy here I come." She got up and put on some comfortable clothes glaring at her future uniform. She packed a small duffel bag with a pillow and a couple of books. After going over her room one last time, she shoved the pile of fabric that she'll be cursed to wear into the bag. Grabbing the handle of her big bulky square black hole, she left her room and went to find her parents.

……………

Eyes fluttering open and slowly sitting up to stretch, seeing the letter taped to her wall, Piper smiled. She looked at all her new school stuff neatly sitting by her door. Standing up, she stretched some more and got dressed. She put her uniform in a small duffle bag and said, "Moonlight Academy, here I come." She grabbed her bag and filled her trunk. Taking the handle on one side, she went downstairs to meet her family.

'.' '.' '.' '.' '.'

At the docks, a large group of people, all going to the same place, are talking, laughing, and telling stories about what happened to them recently. Trinity stood at the edge of the flock of honking geese staring off into the direction of the rising sun when she is bumped off the edge of the wooden platform. Quickly grabbing the edge of the dock, she looked up. There staring down at her were a bunch of guys laughing while a girl with brown hair and blue eyes stares at her, uncertain what to do.

……………

Piper stands in the throng of guys staring at the girl who she 'accidentally' pushed off the dock. Standing there, surrounded by the guys she likes so deeply, made her feel like she was on top of the world. She wanted to reach down and help the girl back onto the platform, but doing so would cause her to be shunned by the boys she had worked so hard to be friends with. She glanced at the group she was in and then back to the girl who hadn't said a word or made a noise except for the quiet grunt she let out from the sudden strain on her muscles. When Piper looked back at the girl, she was gone. There was a clapping behind the group and they all turned around. There stood the girl who, only a few seconds before, was hanging just by her fingers from the dock.

……………

Standing behind the group, Trinity began to clap sarcastically. "Brava!" she said, "What a wonderful way to start everything off." Rolling her eyes, she turned away from them and moved more toward the middle of the dock. The ship appeared onto the horizon and eased quickly to the dock. Everyone boarded the ship and was escorted to the room they'd be staying in. Trinity entered her room and went straight for the large window. She was on the highest part of the ship that had rooms. She heard the door open behind her and quickly turned around. Standing in the open doorway was the girl from earlier, the one who had pushed her off the dock. Rolling her eyes, she turned back to the window. The girl stood next to her and said, "Sorry about earlier."

Trinity just stared out the window for a minute and said, "What's done is done, no use dwelling on it."

"So you aren't mad?"

"Nah, it actually woke me up."

The girl smiled and said, "My name's Piper.

"Looking at her, Trinity smiled and said, "I'm Trinity."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

TBC

R&R!!!


	2. Chapter 2

AN – just to clarify, orbing – form of telekinesis/teleportation, objects/people disappear in a swirl of white lights and reappear in a different place

So far no reviews…hope to get some soon

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Piper smiled at Trinity, she was so happy that she wasn't mad at her for pushing her off the dock. She really hoped that she and Trinity could be friends. She turned to look at Trinity and saw her smiling at her smiling at her like she knew exactly what she had thought. Before Piper could think about it anymore, she heard some banging down the hall. Trinity got up, walked to the door, and looked out it. "It's just a couple of guys banging on doors and breaking into people's rooms."

She turned and looked at Piper, a smile slowly creeping over her face. "I just got an idea."

Trinity turned back toward the door and held onto its handle. Piper wondered what she was going to do. She could hear the boys getting closer to her cabin. Right before the boys could bang on their door, Trinity quickly yanked it open and they stumbled in. Piper jumped in surprise and flicked her wrists. The boys froze in place with a surprised look on their faces. Trinity laughed until she could no longer stand without holding herself up on the wall. Piper looked at the faces of the frozen boys and burst out laughing also. After a couple minutes, Trinity's face lit up. "Hey…" she said putting her thoughts together, "we can move them right?"

Piper cocked an eyebrow and said, "I think so…why?"

Trinity laughed a bit more and walked over to the taller of the boys and turned him to face a certain direction. Piper's eyes lit up and said, "Ohhhh," and she hurried to help. After a few minutes, the two boys were facing each other and Trinity was all, "I so need my camera for this."

Piper laughed and watched and Trinity dug through her bag and pulled out a camera. Piper was about to unfreeze the boys when she said, "We should probably go back to our positions so they don't suspect anything."

Trinity nodded and stood by the door, then said, "Freeze them when they collide so I can get a good picture."

Smiling, Piper flicked her wrists and the boys went flying forward and into each other's arms. She froze them again and fell to the floor laughing. Trinity held her breath to keep the picture clear. Once the flash went, Trinity dropped the camera on the padded rug and fell down laughing as well. Piper knew they would be unable to stand up, so she orbed the camera to under the bed. After that was done, she unfroze the boys and her and Trinity stopped laughing long enough to watch what happened. The boys stood there for a second and then jumped apart screaming. Piper and Trinity started laughing even harder as the boys began to twitch and freak out, followed by them running out of the room and down the hall screaming until the door of their room slammed shut. Between fits of laughter, Trinity stumbled in from the hallway where she watched the guys run into their room, collapsing onto the floor next to the crazy laughing Piper. After a few minutes they began to settle down and were gasping for breath. After a moment, Trinity managed to say, "Ya know…they share the same room."

At the last word, they started laughing again, and this time they started laughing harder. This continued for a long time, with them adding comments back and forth about what happened. Before they knew it, one of the workers on the ship announced, throughout the whole ship through small speakers that appeared in all the rooms, that it was time to go to the dining hall for dinner, followed by a short pause and another announcement that uniforms are to be worn, because the students will be told what houses they are staying in. with that, Trinity and Piper's laughing fit of death died and they got dressed, Piper taking the bathroom, and Trinity using the room. After what felt like an hour, there was a knock on the door as Piper walked out of the bathroom.

"I'm naked!" Trinity called, not wanting to open the door.

At her comment, the door flung open and there stood the two boys from earlier. "I heard naked!" The taller boy said followed by the other one repeating the word "yeah" over and over excitedly.

The girls rolled their eyes, and Piper said, "Oh yeah, naked lesbian action going on."

The boy's eyes widened and their mouths hung open.

Shaking her head, Trinity said, "Was there was a point to this little bust in?"

The guys looked at each other and then said in unison, "We forgot."

With that, the four of them walked out of the room.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

TBC

R&R


	3. Chapter 3

AN – sry, haven't updated in a while, have been pretty busy, hope you like the new chapter!

So far still no reviews…hope to get some soon

………………………………………………………………………………………………

While walking down the hall to go to dinner, Piper was telling about her family. "Both of my parents are witches, though they never told me until I got my letter. I have an older sister that turned out not to be a witch, so that's why they've never mentioned it, and I have a younger brother, they're not sure about him yet."

"Did you know that you had powers before you got your letter?" Trinity asked her.

"O yeah, I knew about them since I was about 6 or 7, I just never told my parents about them until I got my letter, they were so proud of me."

"So, what kind of powers do you got?" The shorter of the boys asked.

Piper smiled slyly at Trinity, "I'll show you."

With a confused look on the boys' faces, Piper turned and froze them. Piper and Trinity burst into a fit of laughter thinking about earlier. After they calmed down, Piper unfroze them and kept walking.

"Well, aren't you going to show us?" They asked after a little bit.

"I just did."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did, you're just too stupid to realize it." The girls started laughing again when the taller of the boys said, "So, Princess of Darkness, what's your background history?"

Trinity looked at him and replied, "What do you want to know?"

He thought for a second, then said, "Any brothers or sister? Pets?"

"Dick, Jane, and our dog Spot."

"Favorite food?"

"Green eggs and ham."

A pause. "Parents?"

"Dead."

Three of the four people stopped walking and Trinity turned around and stared at them when Piper said, "So what is your real history?"

Trinity stared at the group and then said, "My parents died shortly after I was born. I was too young to remember anything that happened. I grew up stealing what I could going from town to town. A few years ago a couple found me and took me in. they couldn't have their own children, so they though I was a gift form God."

The group fell silent, then Piper asked, "Did you know you had powers before you got your letter?"

Staring off blankly, Trinity answered, "Yeah, when I was about 4 or 5 I found out and had no idea what happened. I was actually a little scared." She paused and then the girls looked at the two guys walking with them when Piper said, "Ya know, we don't even know your names."

The shorter of the boys then replied, "Well it's not like we know yours."

Another silence took over the group, then the taller boy turned to Trinity and said, "So what is the name of the Princess of Darkness?"

Looking at him Trinity replied, "I think I like the name you gave me."

Piper laughed as the boy tried again. "Hello, my name is Aidan, What is your name?" He held out his hand to Trinity and she stared at it trying not to laugh.

After a moment, Trinity took a deep breath and managed to say, "Hello Aidan, my name is Trinity, nice to meet you." She put her hand in his to shake it when he moved his hand and raised her arm up a bit, lowering his head and kissed the back of her hand.

Piper laughed along with the other boy while Trinity looked quickly to the floor trying not to blush. Aidan stood there staring at Trinity sending thoughts to her. 'So, you're a telepath?' he asked mentally.

'How'd you know?' she replied.

'You just told me.'

Rolling her eyes, Trinity pulled her hand from Aidan's and cleared her throat. "So any ways…"she said.

Piper looked at the other boy and said, "So, Mr. Giggles, what is your name?"

The boy looked at her and said, "For one, you laugh more than me Mrs. Giggles, and for two, the name is Eric."

Trinity looked at Aidan and mentally said, 'Wow, they don't even know each other that well and they are already fighting like they are married.'

Aidan started laughing, causing the two bickering people to look at him oddly. "And what is so funny?" Piper said looking angry.

Aidan rubbed the back of his head and replied, "I uh…well…uh…I was thinking about earlier."

Piper stared evilly at him and opened her mouth to say something when she was interrupted by Eric saying, "So, what is your name?"

Turning toward him she replied, "Piper."

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

TBC

R&R


	4. Chapter 4

AN – sry, haven't updated in a while, have been pretty busy, hope you like the new chapter!

So far still no reviews…hope to get some soon

………………………………………………………………………………………………

In the dining hall, the group of four sat at one of the immensely long tables. Trinity and Piper sat on one side of the table while Eric and Aidan sat on the other. They continued to talk until Piper's name was called. She stood and approached the head mistress looking a little nervous. The Head Mistress reached out and grasped Piper by the wrist and held Piper's hand over a shiny gold goblet. Piper's eyes grew wide as a silver dagger was brought forth on a purple velvet pillow. The Head picked the blade up and turned it in her hand. "Hold your hand palm up," she ordered.

Piper did as she was told, turned her face away, and tightly closed her eyes. There was a small prick on the tip of her index finger. She turned back just in time to see the blood pool. Her eyes grew wider and her jaw dropped slightly. The Head Mistress flipped Piper's hand palm down and the ball of blood dropped into the goblet. Instantly the water in the goblet erupted into flames causing Piper to shriek. The flames jumped out of the goblet towards Piper in star shape and left a red star on the front of her uniform.

"Piper Rizza will reside in the Fire House," announced an elf standing behind the goblet.

Piper quickly returned to her seat next to Trinity and sighed deeply. Eric's name was then called and the same thing happened to him; the prick of the finger, drop of blood, goblet filled with fire, and a red star appearing on the breast pocket of his shirt.

"Eric Blanc will be residing in the Fire House," announced the elf and Eric went to sit down. Aidan's name was called and as he was walking up, Trinity telepathically said, 'The Head looks like a fish.' At that, Aidan started laughing. While standing in front of the Head, he couldn't look at her without laughing. In frustration the Head Mistress snatched his arm by the wrist and forcefully pulled his arm forward and pricked his finger and dropped the blood into the goblet. The goblet started to glow with the colors of the elements followed by a geyser of water spurting from the cup and leaving a sea green star on the breast pocket of his shirt.

"Aidan Feore will be residing in the Water House," announced the elf.

While walking back, Aidan mentally told Trinity, 'her hands feel scaly like a fish too.'

Trinity busted out laughing at his comment causing Eric and Piper to stare at her oddly. Aidan sat down and stared at the sea green star on his shirt and then looked at the red star on Eric's shirt.

Trinity's name was called and she stood up and walked toward the Head slowly. When she reached the goblet, she held out willingly over it. Her finger was pricked but no blood expelled from the hole. The Head stood shocked and the hall grew quiet with confusion. Rolling her eyes, Trinity took the dagger and cut diagonally across her palm. A girl from a table on the left side of the room screamed. The Head continued staring in shock as a drop of blood fell from the long line into the girl's flesh. When the blood dropped into the liquid filling the goblet, nothing happened. A few seconds later a tornado emerged quickly consumed with water, which was quickly taken over by flames.

The hall remained silent and the elf announced in a small confused voice, "Trinity Kuhn will be residing in the Fire House."

Trinity walked back to her seat. Aidan looked at her and telepathically asked, 'What was that all about?'

Trinity shook her head and replied, 'I don't know.'

The hall remained quiet and everyone stared at Trinity. Piper grabbed Trinity's wrist and stared in shock at the bloody gash crossing her palm. Eric pulled a bandanna out of his pocket and tossed it onto the table towards Trinity. Aidan picked up the cloth and began to fold it over a couple of times. He then held out his hand palm up toward Piper. Piper looked at Aidan's hand confused, and then she heard his voice inside her head telling her to hand over Trinity's arm. Staring uber confused, she complied and put Trinity's hand in his. Trinity stared at him as he placed the folded bandana under the back of her hand. He looked at Eric, elbowing him in the side to get his attention. "You can heal retard. Why don't you heal this gash?"

Eric sat silent for a moment staring at the bleeding cut on Trinity's palm. Aidan elbowed him again and Eric held his hand over Trinity's. There was a light that emerged between the two hands. After a few moments it was gone, but the gash was still there. The entire group stared in shock at what had happened. Others would have too but, but the sorting ceremony was still continuing and no one noticed what the group was doing. Aidan stared at the gash as it seemed to be bleeding even more. "If you keep bleeding like this, you will end up dead, my dear," he said.

"Thank you sweetheart, that's very comforting," Trinity replied, a hint of edge on her voice.

Aidan blinked and said, "This is going to hurt. A lot."

Trinity blinked and stared at Aidan. He looked at her hand and the blood started oozing out faster until the only thing seeping out of the wound was water. Trinity copped an eyebrow and said, "That didn't hurt at all."

Aidan looked up at her and said, "That's not what will hurt. But this will."

Piper bit her lower lip as she stared at Trinity's hand. Aidan set her hand on the table and laid his other hand palm up next to hers and said, "If it hurts, you can squeeze my hand to the breaking point if you wish."

Trinity looked at him and then to his hand. Biting the inside of her bottom lip, she placed her non-wounded hand in his. He looked at her and telepathically said, 'Wow, your hands aren't rough and scaly like our fishy Head.'

Trinity let out a small laugh and continued to bite the inside of her bottom lip. Aidan leaned forward and blew lightly into the cut while using the fingers of his free hand to hold it open wide enough. Trinity cringed and let out a low moan of pain. When he was done, she opened her eyes, and through the barrier of tears that attacked her eyes, looked at her throbbing hand. When the wall of tears fell and slid down her cheeks she could see a thin layer of pale blue ice just below the skin. Aidan took his free hand and wiped the tears from Trinity's face and said, "The worst has yet to come."

Trinity looked at him in surprise, her eyes wide, and said, "You're kidding me right?"

"I'm afraid not. But the last part will be the end."

"The end of what? My life?"

"No."

"It feels like it."

He put his hand on her cheek and looked her in the eyes and said, "The cut is clean and the bleeding has been stopped. Now all that has to be done is close the gash."

Piper looked at him confused and asked, "How do you expect to do that?"

Aidan looked at Piper and replied, "Hold the cut closed and melt the skin together."

Trinity and Piper looked at each other and yelled "What?" in unison.

Piper started freaking out and twitching while twitching while itching the palm of her left hand violently. Eric laughed at Piper as she continued to spazz out. Aidan looked at him and said, "Mr. Giggles, I need your help."

Eric stopped laughing and glared at him, then asked what he had to do. Aidan told him to hold the skin of Trinity's hand together. He complied and Aidan slid his index finger across the cut. There was a quiet sizzling noise, which was covered Trinity's cries of pain, that was being muffled by Piper's hand. After it was all over, Piper removed her hand from Trinity's mouth; Trinity yelled out, "I hate you, you bastard!"

She was staring at her hand that now had a bright pink line going down the middle of it diagonally. Tears started streaming down her cheeks and Aidan jumped over the table and sat next to her wiping her tears away with the hand she wasn't still holding for dear life. He pulled her towards him and wrapped his free arm around her tightly and let her cry into his chest until the sorting was over.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

TBC

R&R


	5. Chapter 5

AN – sry, haven't updated in a while, have been pretty busy, hope you like the new chapter! Crazy wackiness ensues.

So far still no reviews…hope to get some soon

………………………………………………………………………………………………

After the sorting was over and they finished eating, they headed up to their rooms. Even though it was only about an hour ago, the spot where the gash was was still stinging and Trinity was still holding Aidan's hand.

"Are you sure you're ok?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it just hurts a little," she replied.

They reached the boys' room and stopped. Eric turned toward Piper and asked, "You want to come in and hang out for a while?"

"Yeah," Aidan said, "Come on, please?"

"It's fine with me if it's ok with Trinity," Piper turned toward Trinity. "So what do you think?"

"Ok, let's go, I don't think we have anything better to do anyways." Trinity turned toward the door and entered their room.

"Ladies first," Eric said, stepping aside to let Piper through.

When they were all in the room, Aidan let go of Trinity's hand and closed the door. He walked over to their couch, sat down, and started patting the seat next to him. Trinity assumed that he meant for her to sit down. '_What are you doing?_' she asked telepathically.

'_I want you to sit with me,'_ he replied.

"Fine," she said out loud and sat next to him.

Piper looked around and sat in a chair right by Trinity. Eric took a chair, set it right next to Piper, and sat down. Piper didn't know that he was sitting right there so when she turned and saw him, she jumped and yelped in surprise. Everyone started laughing at her.

"You scared the crap out of me," she told him.

"Sorry," he smiled and gave her a hug.

Piper smiled and started giggling. Even for the brief time that they've known each other, she really liked Eric. They separated after a minute or two and all the while Trinity and Aidan were watching them. "Wow, you can tell that they're going to be a couple," Trinity told Aidan.

"Yeah, I know."

Piper started blushing when she heard their comments.

"So are we just going to sit around and do nothing?" Eric asked.

"Of course not," Aidan said.

"I've got something we can do." Trinity ran out of the room. About a minute later she came back with a box. She opened it up and took out a Twister spinner. "Let's play Twister! I've got two of the sheets, just in case so it's not so crowded on one."

"Well don't you just think of everything," Piper said sarcastically.

Trinity didn't respond; she was too busy laying down the sheets. "Ok, how about you and Eric play on that sheet…and me and Aidan can play on this one."

"Ok," Aidan said right away jumping out of his seat.

"Fine with me," Eric said, getting up. He turned and grabbed Piper's hand and led her to one of the sheets.

"Ok, let's start!"

A few minutes later everyone was tangled up with each other.

"Right hand red!"

Trinity moved her position so she was right over Aidan. "Oops," she said and then she fell on top of him. Piper and Eric fell too and started laughing. They looked over and watched as Trinity and Aidan started making out. Eric turned Piper toward him and started kissing her.

All of a sudden there was a knock and the door opened. In the threshold was a shorter girl with red and black hair, no apparent upper lip, and looked like a rabbit. She scowled at the sight before her. When she had her mouth closed, her almost non-existent upper lip stretched to touch her bottom lip and made her look uglier than she already was. "You're making too much noise in here," she said in a loud nasally voice, "I can't get my beauty sleep!"

Everyone tried to hold in their giggles when she said this.

"So sorry, your Majesty," Trinity said, sarcasm dripping from her lips, "didn't mean to interrupt such an important sleep. So how many more years until it kicks into effect?"

Everyone burst out laughing as the girl scowled some more and stomped out of the room.

"Well," Piper yawned, "it seems that I'm getting a little tired, I think I'm going to bed."

"Ok, have a good night," Eric said and kissed her one last time.

"Yeah, I think I'll go to bed too, we have plenty of time to continue what we were doing tomorrow," Trinity said. She and Pip4er walked out of the room together, arm-in-arm, and talked and giggled until they were in their room.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

TBC

R&R


	6. Chapter 6

AN – sry, haven't updated in a while, have been pretty busy, hope you like the new chapter!

So far still no reviews…hope to get some soon

………………………………………………………………………………………………

In their room Trinity and Piper couldn't sleep. They sat in the middle of the floor holding onto their pillows like kids at a slumber party. They started talking about the day and how great it was, followed by wondering what will happen within the next 2 weeks they have remaining on the ship. When that topic died, Trinity looked at her friend and said, "You and Eric are going to get married and move to Bermuda."

Piper blushed a bit and started laughing. When she was able to breathe, she said, "What makes you say that?"

Trinity laughed and said, "I'm psychic."

Piper's eyes grew wide and she yelled, "Are you serious?!"

Suddenly there was an angry knock on the door. Trinity got up and opened the door, and let out a shriek of fright at the sight of the girl without an upper lip standing there scowling. The girl stomped her foot and said, "You guys are entirely too loud! Some people are trying to sleep!"

Trinity took a second to keep herself from laughing, and then replied, "Oh. I'm sorry Princess, was your beauty sleep of all eternity interrupted?"

The girl scowled more and Trinity shuddered. After a moment of a rage filled look, the other girl said, "What?"

Trinity tried to not make it look like she was laughing and answered, "Well, you've been attempting this 'beauty sleep' for like ten years and it's not working for you at all. You might want to quit this futile attempt because all the beauty sleep in the world will not help you."

"Well! I have never been so insulted in my entire life!" the girl yelled at the top of her lungs and stomped down the hall back to her room. The hall was briefly silent and then filled with the loud sound of the door slamming.

Piper started to laugh like a maniac as soon as the hall fell silent again. Trinity started twitching immensely for having to look at something so hideous for so long.

Aidan opened the door to his room and looked out into the hallway and saw Trinity looking like she was about to puke, and he heard Piper unable to breathe due to her laughing. He walked over to Trinity and put his hands on her shoulders and asked what was wrong. After a moment she replied slowly, speaking only one word at a time saying, "She…had…no…upper…lip…fat…hanging…out…of…her…clothes…" with her last word a mega twitch wracked her body and she hit the back of her head on the door jam.

Aidan laughed a little as Piper laughed harder. When Aidan stopped laughing he moved his hands from her shoulders to her hips and pulled her in for a hug. She wrapped her arms around him and pretended to sob into his chest to mask her hysterical laughter at Piper who was still laughing like a mad man.

Eric walked into the room past Trinity and Aidan and stood in front of Piper. At the sight of him, she stopped laughing and just stared at him. While the staring contest between the two went on, Aidan and Trinity created dialogue speaking it back and forth telepathically. After a few minutes, Trinity mentally said to Aidan, '_They've been staring at each other like that for a very long time. Is there such a thing as mind sex? Because if there is, they have to be going at it right now._'

Aidan laughed and replied, '_Well, would you like to find out if there is?_'

She rolled her eyes and pushed away from him and walked over to Eric. She looked at him for a moment and then pushed his cheek, but with no reaction. Raising an eyebrow she said, "Either he is dead or that is some great mind sex he is having. OR maybe it was so great they both had aneurisms, as opposed to orgasms and died."

Aidan looked at her oddly and said, "Well then, we should stop the mind sex before the climax so that doesn't happen to us."

Trinity looked at him with a "what the hell" face. When she looked back at Eric, he and Piper both were giving her the same look she gave Aidan. The room was momentarily silent and then Eric said, "Mind sex? What drugs are you on?"

Piper contained her laughter and added, "Yeah, I want like eight of whatever you are on."

The three of them looked at her and they all said "NO, you don't need any more crack!" in perfect unison.

"I'm not on crack!" Piper yelled.

"O just shut up," Trinity said, "you k now we were just kidding."

"I knew that," Piper said blushing.

Eric went up behind her and put his arms around her waist. She leaned back onto him and smiled.

"So what was that ugly girl here for?" Aidan asked Trinity.

"She said we were making too much noise and she couldn't get her 'beauty sleep'," Trinity told him. "When I opened the door and saw her, I wanted to shoot her in the face; she makes me want to kill puppies."

"Awww, you'll be fine, don't kill any puppies, get some sleep and I'll see you in the morning," he said and gave her a hug and a kiss goodnight.

Eric kissed Piper on the cheek and both he and Aidan left their room.

Trinity shut the door after them. "Wow. It's almost 1 in the morning, I think I'm going to bed." She went to her bed and got in it, almost instantly going to sleep.

Piper went and sat in the window seat. She stared at the moon until she finally drifted off to sleep.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

TBC

R&R


	7. Chapter 7

AN – sry, haven't updated in a while, have been pretty busy, hope you like the new chapter!

So far still no reviews…hope to get some soon

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Piper awoke with a start. She looked around but she didn't see Trinity anywhere. She was in her bed which really confused her since the last that she could remember; she was sitting in the window seat. She got out of bed and went into the bathroom to take a shower. When she got out of the bathroom she turned towards the beds and jumped, startled. Trinity was on her bed staring. "When did you get back?" Piper asked her.

"Good morning to you too, sleepyhead," Trinity replied, "or should I say good afternoon. If you haven't checked what time it is yet, it is about 10 after 12. You are a very heavy sleeper."

"Yeah, my mom says that I could sleep all day if I wanted to. I always sleep through most of the day and then I'm so awake at night."

"Well, maybe you should try getting more sleep during the night. Now come on and get dressed, I want to go and get some lunch. Unlike you, I've been up a while ago, but I only had a light breakfast, I'm starving!"

"OK, I'll be ready in a few minutes, just calm yourself down."

About ten minutes later she was done getting ready and she and Trinity started going down for some lunch. They sat at one of the tables and started eating. A little while later, Eric and Aidan came to get something to eat.

"May we join you?" Aidan asked making a little bow.

"So polite," said Trinity, "maybe too polite. What do you want?"

"What? We have to have a motive to want to sit with you? We can't just sit with you because we want your company?" Eric asked, mocking a shocked voice.

"No!" Trinity and Piper said in unison.

"So, what do you want?" Piper asked.

"Well…" Aidan said.

"We were just wondering…" Eric continued.

"…if you wanted to go swimming!" They finished together.

"And how long did it take for you guys to come up with this little plan?" asked Piper.

"They've probably been practicing in the mirror ever since they left our room last night," Trinity said, starting to giggle.

"We did not! We were just wandering around the ship and we found a pool, we were just wondering if you would like to come with us and take a dip," Eric said defensively.

"I'm game!" Piper said excitedly. "I love to swim! It's one of my favorite things to do." She got up from the table, grabbed a piece of toast, and started up to her room. She turned around and looked at Trinity. "You coming or not?"

"I'm coming, I'm coming." She got up and followed Piper to their room. A few minutes later Trinity emerged from the bathroom wearing a black bikini. The top tied around the neck and back and had triangles over the boobs. The bottom had ties on the hips and a white star on the butt. She turned to Piper who had changed in the room. She was wearing the same type of bikini as Trinity. It was a beautiful blue that really brought out her eyes and made her hair look lighter. The right side of her top had a picture of Tinkerbell and on the butt it said TINK in white letters.

"You ready to go?" Piper asked.

"Yup, let's go get the boys," Trinity said as she walked toward the door with her black and red towel folded over her arm. Piper grabbed her blue dolphin towel and followed her out the door. They went across the hall to the boy's room. Before they could even knock the door opened. "Heard you coming," Aidan said and let them in. he was wearing forest green trunks and was holding a brown towel that matched his eyes. Everyone turned to see as Eric came out of the bathroom and started laughing. He was wearing Spongebob trunks and had a towel with Plankton on it. "Shut up," he said, "my mom bought them for me. It's not my fault! Plus, maybe I like to watch Spongebob."

"It's okay; I like to watch Spongebob too. It just surprised us when you came out wearing it," Piper told him and gave him a quick hug. "Come on! Let's go already!"

They left the room and the boys lead the way. The pool was on the very top of the ship. It was a beautiful day and there was no one in the pool at the moment. They set their towels on some lounge chairs by the side of the pool. Piper was the first one in. she dived into the deep end and did a couple of laps. She stopped in the shallow end and stood up. Everyone else was still on deck. "Come on, jump in! The water is absolutely perfect."

Eric took a couple of steps back and did a cannonball into the deep end and Aidan followed suit. Trinity decided to take the steps into the water. Aidan snuck up behind Eric and dunked him and then Trinity swam up and dunked Aidan. Piper went against the wall trying not to get dunked. Trinity came up to her and started pulling on her legs as she tried holding onto the wall for dear life. Aidan came over and took one of the legs from Trinity and helped pull. Then Eric came and grabbed her arm and they finally pried her off the wall. When they finally got her off they pulled her under the water. Almost right after she went under, Piper orbed onto the deck in a swirl of bluish white lights. The other three resurfaced and started laughing. Piper slid back into the water and swam up to them. "Well, wasn't that fun?"

"Yup, it was," Eric said.

"It was a rhetorical question, genius."

"I knew that," he said blushing.

\

Everyone started to laugh and finally he started laughing too.

"Who wants to play some volleyball?" Aidan asked holding up a beach ball. They played for about an hour and then Piper got out to tan for a while. About a half hour later they heard someone coming. They looked over and saw the ugly girl standing on deck. She was wearing a white bikini that was almost see through. Her fat was hanging out of the too-small suit and her boobs didn't even fill out the upper half.

"Well look who's here. Taking a break from your beauty sleep of eternity?" Trinity said, trying not to throw up at the sight before her.

"Ha ha, very funny, just because I like to look good doesn't mean you can crack jokes that aren't even funny."

"Maybe to you they're not, but to us, they're _hilarious_. I think so much sleep has gotten to your brain. It has affected your ability to think. You know, I don't really feel like swimming anymore, I'm going back to my room. Anyone like to join me?"

"I'm in," Piper said, already starting to leave.

"Me too, let's go," Aidan said getting out of the water.

"Yeah, I'm coming," Eric said wrapping a towel around his waist. Before he could walk up to them, the ugly girl slid up to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Are you sure you want to go with them? You can stay here with me and swim some more. I wouldn't mind your company."

"Yeah, but I would," he said shrugging her hand off his shoulder, "I'd rather hang with my friends, if you don't mind." He walked up to Piper and slid his hand into hers. "Come on, let's go, I don't like the air up here right now." They all left to go to Piper and Trinity's room when there was a voice through the ship announcing dinner time. They all went to the dining hall to eat. The ugly girl tried to sit next to Eric but a couple of other students sat down right before she could. She scowled and stalked off to find another place to sit. Thankful that they sat down when they did, they turned to them and introduced themselves. Piper recognized a few of the boys from the group she was talking to when she accidentally knocked trinity off the dock. There was Ty who was in the Fire House, Justin in the Air House, Tony who was also in the Air House, Rai in the Earth House, and Serenity in the Water House. They talked until everyone was finished eating. Piper, Trinity, Eric, and Aidan all walked up to Trinity and Piper's room.

"So what are we going to do?" Piper asked.

"Why don't we watch a movie?"

"We sorta need a TV to do that and we don't have one in here."

"Yes you do," Eric walked over to the wall where there were some cabinet doors. He opened them and there was a TV in there.

"Ok, never noticed that before," Trinity said.

"So what movie are we going to watch?"

"Well, I know one that I haven't seen since I was little," Aidan said.

"What is it?"

"Fern Gully."

"Oh my god! I loved that movie! Let's watch it! I don't care what anyone else says, we're watching it, I haven't seen it in forever and now I want to watch it, so come on, what are you waiting for? Fern Gully now!" Trinity said, standing up for emphasis.

"Ok, just calm down, I'll go get it," Aidan said as he got up to leave. He came back about a minute or two later holding the movie. Piper began to laugh as Trinity clapped like a little kid at the sight of the movie. Aidan paused for a moment to keep himself from laughing at Trinity's magical regression to the age of five. Looking at her bed, Trinity smiled at it's perfect placement in front of the TV. She stood up as Aidan was walking back towards her. She kissed him briefly and walked over to her bed, lying down on her stomach, propping her head up on her hands. Everyone started laughing at her and she gave them all the finger. Smiling, Aidan went over to her, leaned hovering above her with a hand on each of her sides. He bent forward kissing her shoulder and said, "Was that an offer?"

Trinity rolled onto her back and stared up at him. She put a hand on his cheek and said, "Mind sex baby."

He smiled and asked "Really?" in an excited tone. Laughing, Trinity said, "You are insane."

There was a moment of silence which was broken by Piper giggling. Looking at her, Trinity saw Piper and Eric on the other bed making out. Laughing, Trinity made her plan. When she settled down, she put a hand over Aidan's mouth and yelled out, "No Eric! Get off her! She is just an innocent little girl! Have some decency man!"

Eric looked at her and Aidan with the weirdest expression causing the two to start laughing like crazy. Aidan could no longer hold himself up and he collapsed onto Trinity who coughed from the major pressure change on her body. When they settled down they were both panting and breathing heavily. Eric looked at them and said, "Wow, if I didn't know any better I'd say you two had just done the deed."

Piper giggled and Trinity rolled her eyes and said, "Fern Gully time!"

Aidan started to get up to go and put the movie in but Trinity held onto him and told Eric to do it. Rolling his eyes, Eric got up and walked over to the TV. "Everyone ready?" he asked.

Trinity repositioned herself on her bed so she could see the screen and Aidan laid next to her with an arm across her back. After kissing her on the cheek he said, "Ready."

Eric pushed play and walked back to Piper and her bed and laid down next to her. For the next two hours the group was totally engrossed with the movie they haven't seen in so long. After the movie, Trinity and Piper were giggling from their blast from the past. Eric looked at Trinity and said, "Dude, you are not four, calm yourself."

Piper laughed and Eric silenced her by kissing her. When she calmed down, Eric pulled away and stood up saying, "I'm thirsty. I'm gonna go downstairs and get something to drink."

Trinity squirmed out from under Aidan's arm and said, "I'll go with you."

When they got back to the room, Aidan hadn't moved and he and Piper were sleeping. Trinity and Eric looked at each other confused. "What time is it?" Eric asked in a hushed voice.

Looking at her watch, Trinity answered, "2:45 AM…What the hell?"

They looked at each other again wondering ehre all the time had gone. Trinity then sadi, "Their smoothies are gonna get all warm and gross."

Eric laughed at the sudden childish tone of her statement and asked, "What do we do with them?"

"Drink them?"

"How do you drink people? Why would you? You know what, never mind. I don't want to know."

"Ooooh! The people sprawled out on the beds. Haha, well Piper stays because it's her room."

"No duh genius! What about the other one?"

"Leave him?"

"What? Why would you want that?"

"Either that or you drag him back."

Eric looked at Aidan and then the door and said, "Good point. He stays."

Rolling her eyes, Trinity said in a sarcastic tone, "Oh no. Please, take him."

"Shut up, you know you want into his pants."

"I'm not so mean as to steal a pair of his pants. I have my own thank you very much."

"Not what I meant."

"You're one to talk. You want into Piper's pants."

Eric looked at the floor and said, "That's not the opnly reason I want her."

Trinity put the smoothies she held onto the nightstand. Putting her hands on her hips she turned back to Eric and said, "Well I sure hope not."

"I'm not that kind of guy."

Dropping her hands, she walked over to him and put her hand under his chin to make him look at her. When he met her gaze and said, "I know. In that short time I've known you, I can tell you aren't that type of person."

\

Smiling, Eric backed away from her, stretched, and said, "Well, I guess I should head off to bed. I'll see you all in the daylight hours."

Trinity nodded and he left. She walked over to Aidan and shook him lightly. He opened one eye and reached his arm out to her. She smirked and said, "Lay with your head on the other end of the bed."

Confused, he lifted his head and looked towards the other end of the bed and sat up. He rubbed his eyes and took off his shirt. Trinity paused at the sight of him and blinked. He laid down with his head on her pillow and she snapped out of her trance and took her jeans off and crawled into bed next to Aidan.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

TBC

R&R


End file.
